The angel with honey-golden eyes
by May-chan.16
Summary: a school called Star of Arts Academy . A special class. A group called black n white angels. A dorky girl suddenly appears and confuses everyone due to her looks. she's ugly (not that you could see her face), dorky , and have very low grades and absolutely no talent at all. How come she's there? the school only allows rich/talented people with good grades. sorry not good at summays
1. Beauty in hidding

Beauty in hidding

summary

a school called Star of Arts Academy . A special class. A group called black n white angels. A dorky girl suddenly appears and confuses everyone due to her looks . she's ugly (not thatyou could see her face) , dorky , and have very low grades and absolutely no talent at all. How come she's there? the school only allows rich/talented people with good grads

couples and ages (I Mixed up the ages ^-^)

Hinamori Amu: 17 x Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 18

TsukiyomiUtau:17 x Souma Kukai:18

Mashiro Rima:17 x Fujisaki Nagihiko:18

Yaya Yuiki :16 x Sanjou Kairi:16

Fujisaki Nadeshiko:18 x Tadase Hotori:18

May: umm amu is a goth loner geek in this story but she's really pretty and guess what...

she has boobs here lol. i feel wired saying that but their older here

also the school has this system if you pay to go there your no star rank if you have talent you have white star if your talent is amazing you get black if your in the special class that are the most talented teens in school you get a black 'n' white star ranking and Amu is a Black n White star but students say she dont have talent ans shes not pretty but she does have talent and beauty but she wont show it. (only 10 ppl are black n white rank thats the couples)

Amu & Ikuto : Arhg that was long anyway May does not own Shugo chara and any of the charaecters

May: But if i did make one then ill tell you just to warn ya i havnt planed this out and im new to this, soo... Sorrie if it sucks

Amu's pov

She walked down the hall way keeping her head down, hiding her face under her hoodie, the girl was wearing all black and not to mention they were baggy she also wore giant glasses and a cap covering her hair along with the hoodie. as she wondered the school she heard whispers around her, noticing that she was attracting a lot of attention, she lowed her head till her chin touched her chest and fled to a more privet place. As she speed walked down the corradors she had heard a cirten redhead Saya snorted

"pfft hey kid you lost or somethin'? Cause if you wanna go home keep going straight then turn right the trash should be there" she ropeted following after was her defining laugh along with her fallowers

"good one Saya-sama" the one with short black hair laughed

"huh i dont get it ?"

"ahhh oh my god Rika how stupid could you get"

they continued their chat and did not notice that

the goth girl had already slipped away ignoring their rude comments before Saya even started laughing, 'pfft was that the best she could do Ha she's an idiot. Hopefully not everyone is as vain as her' she sighed as she continued her jurney

the geek girl had been woundering around the school and manage to find a deserted looking place, now you'd think that a deserted place wouldn't be a nice place to relax and get away right, but deserted just means that there's no one there (at lest thats what it looked like).

The place the pinkette seemed to have found was a garden where you'd usually have tea parties in (A/N: it the royal garden but theres a tree in the center), the 17 year old girl looked around just to make sure no one was

there.

Ikuto's pov

She walked forword to where the tree was and as she made her way to it, a cirten black cat had awaken from his slumber, he was in daze, staring at the sky for a moment, untill he heard a sigh from below, his eyes shifted to the owner of the loud exhale. using his cat reflex, he jumped down soundlessly and unseen landing behind the girl. Her hand leaning against the tree for support (A/N: so she was standing. tree infront of her) . The blue headed teen bent down from behide getting his lips as close as he could to the girl's ear as much as he could without alerting her. Taking a deep quiet breath, he yet cold wind made contact to the girls ear, the pinkitten jumped several ft away from the ground with a loud shrek, the cold breathing skidding her ear giving her shievers through out her body, goosebumps formed in her skin, a vain popped out out of anger, she spun around wanting to make who ever frighted her regret it.

Amu's pov

"Who the FUCK do you think you a-" As the shortie adjust her eyes at the culprit, analizing his looks a blush crawled it's way to her in the face, the little girl tried all her might to stop it from showing.

"Now now little girls shouldn't be using that king of language" The blue cat teased with a smirk .

"S-shut up i-im not a kid you moron"

"ohh~ getting fisty are we now ? "

"W-who a-are you any way-y?

"Want to know" his huskey voice made her heart skip a beat but she had to much pride to be teased by some stranger... Ahem some Hot and Sexy stranger ._.

"Da hell!. Why the fuck do you think i asked you for?! You an idiot or what!"

the boy only seemed to be amused by the girl as his smirk hanged onto his face, no one has ever treated him like this before except his friends but they've been together for years so yh, but the fact the they had only just met made him interested in the girl 'Heh.. i could make thing girl my new toy. I like challanges, now if only i could see her face'

he leand down now eye leveled with her making sue he was close to her face

Amu's pov

"W-w-what"she tried to take a step back the she had been caught in between him and a tree, her face reddened as his face got closer nearly toughing his nose. A few seconds of silence between them and the pinkettes eyes slid shut leaning forword 'Shit'.

May:Sorry if it was bad please tell me what i can improve and also just to warn you this is my first time writing a story and my grades in English are the worse so be prepered for spelling mistakes grammer mistake and stuff and please go easy on me i didn't plan this out so yh ^-^

Ikuto:Even if she had planed it out it still would have been rubbish

Amu & May :Agreed

May : Damnit '^'... I think i put to many aurthor's note ._.

sorry if it wasnt interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

May: Sorry for the spelling mistake but like i said not English so i cant really talk fluently (i think i just spelled the wrong -_-) but thanks for the reviews also i don't have that auto spelling correcting thingy so yh ._.

Amu: Now you're just making excuses =_=

May: But is true!

Ikuto: Uh huh, sure it is

May: It is though

Ikuto: sure What ever helps you sleep at night

May: shut it Ikuto humph. Amu come here

Amu: yh

May: -whispers...-

Amu: -blushes- IKUTO! (+_+)

Ikuto:What? Wait Amu dont listen to her! -backs away-

-Amu gets a bat-

Ikuto: Dont come any closer! -runs away-

Amu : May does not own Shugo Chara or us

May: wish i did TT^TT

Ikuto's pov

'Ha i knew it no girl can resist my charms' He's eyes dropped shut as he slowly leaned in to meet her lips. His lips made contact with hers ' Fuckin hell has this girl ever heard of Vaseline, i mean seriously her lips are so dry'

he opened his eyes to meet brown...He backed away to get a clearer vision ' So...her...eyes are...Brown...?' as he backed away he stared deeper and deeper in to "her eyes" it took him a few moments to process what had just happened, the fact that he just kissed a

"I'm...kissing.. a... FUCKIN TREE!" he yelled as his eyes filled with anger and embarrassment, desperately looking for the girl that had caused the feeling of embarrassment "Where the fuck is she? How dare she do this to me!" his eyes looked left, right and up then down, on the floor, there she was lying there sleeping, her chest raised as she inhaled and sunk as she exhaled, suddenly panic over took him 'Fuck what do i do?! Take her to the infirmary duh' He growled as he had picked up the sleeping girl bridle style. God now I'm even talking to my self

He looked around but there was no one there, so he laid her down on the bed.

"God she's so troublesome...Why didn't i just leave her there. This girl is so different from everyone else ...why? She made me blush out of embarrassment, she made me panic, she shouted at me... she troubles me yet i can't help but want to know more about her " his trail of thoughts were ruined when the nurse came in

"you may go now its almost lunch "

"oh ok then thank you" he left the room with a bow as the door shut

'eh she could be my knew toy' he thought while shrugging the unknown feeling

Amu's pov

Her eye's flattered open to meet her mum's worried expression

"Honey are you ok? "

"yh I'm fine mama. What day is it?"

"Its Friday sweetie you've been asleep for four days"

"Time?"

"You have an hour before school starts"

"Kay" she whispered back as she got up to take a bath

'What kind of mother let's her child go to school right after blacking out jeez' the pinkitte complained in her thoughts .

after the pinkitte had finished taking her bath she rapped her self in a pink a pink towel and walked towards her closet.

**(A/N: Don't know what its called but I think you call it closet...You know where you put you clothes. And I'm taking you advise on this one Girl person**)

Amu picked baggy jeans with a belt, (cause it don't fit her) a white baggy shirt black, big hooded jumper the goes up to her knees and last but not least she put on her hat and glasses

-down stares-

"Ahhh~ my eyes!~"Amu's mother screeched

"Mum calm down jeez" Amu said as she rolled her eyes

"But Amu-chan why must you look so...so...so like that?"

The older women whined like a five year old, tears forming in her eyes, is was far to hard for Amu to ignore it.

"FINE! I'll get changed just stop crying for God's sake"

"NO!" The father came running down stairs "My little sparrow shall never ware those types of clothing" Amu notices a bunch of bags in his hands "I say burn them all

"No papa don't ~" The wife grabbed the bags and tried to pull it off his grasp. As they played their game tug of war, Amu decided to eat her breakfast

"Amu-chan" the man shouted getting the girl to face his way "Did a lot of boys like you when you wore these things?" she nodded and went back to eating

"THESE ARE DEFINETLY GOING TO BURN" Her dad yelled as flames formed in his eye's, determined to keep his baby away from boys

~ at school~

"Bye mum bye dad" I waved them goodbye as they drove off "Now off to class I go"

She had already gotten her schedule on the day she had fainted after being harassed. The small girl made her way though the hall earning the same attention from last time ' right keep my head down and ill be fine' She made her way to her class room to find it empty, the pinkie made her way to the back of the room sitting on the last row on the far left near the window.

"Right class let's see who's here- and no ones here like always" The teacher didn't seem to notice her as she was wearing dark clothings (-Hinamori house hold "NOOOO!~ AMU DIDNT CHANGE CLOTHES") The teacher began to walk out still not aware of the girl in the back row, when the door ha closed the pink headed girl took out her pencil case, her notepad and drawing books. It was not 3rd period and no one but her was there still, the teen had fallen asleep long ago already but didn't bother trying to wake up her glasses had fallen to the floor, her hat had laid on the desk. The only thing that covered her face was the hoddie of her jumper.

Ikuto's pov

He had been on the roof with the others and is now walking down to the class room

-flash back-

"Hey man it almost lunch you know" Kukai said...More like shouted

"yh I'm ganna get my money in my bag"

-End of flash back-

He opened the door making hid way to his desk, before he had turned to leave he hers a moan. His eyes shifted to the black blob 'Oh God yes. Its that girl from last time ' He silently celebrated not knowing why he was so excited, he was to far happy and had forgotten his surroundings so when he steeped back he had slammed into the desk behind him, the pinkittie's eyes unwillingly opened to meet his. Her hoodie had fallen letting her pink silky hair flatter out her eyes reflected the sum making them glow bright her face in a dazes gaze but she had snapped out when she saw the cat's eyes widened her eyes found her glasses and hats on the floor and table she let out a gasp as did Ikuto. "fuck" he had heard her whisper as

Amu's pov

she rushed to put on her glasses and her on till a hand had stopped her. She looked up to see Ikuto's confused face "Why are you hiding" He asked the pinkitte kept her head down not wanting to answer

"I wont tell anyone" He reassured her

"W-what?"

"I said I wont tell anyone" her repeated

"Why?"

"you don't want anyone to know right?" she nodded 'He might not be that bad after all ' the girl thought with a blush crawling up her face.

Ikuto's pov

The boy turned to leave but his eyes had seen everything before her let the door shut close, the boy had seen it all and she was unaware of it, a smirk came upon his face 'So that's why she in our group huh, she's got talent' he had seen her sketch book on her desk, her face, her notepad, everything

"But there's more than just that talent isn't there?" He asked no one in particular


	3. Chapter 3

May: Alright ppl :D

Ikuto: Where dah hell have you been!

Amu: yh What he said -_-

May: Right well i have a great expanation for the ...

Amu&Ikuto: well?

May: I wrote it in the review box it said...

hallo dis is da person dat wrote de story ahem

First i wanna say sorry coz my laptop broke n all I have is the iPad which my mum won't let me on so I can only go on it when she's not around n also I can't login on fanfiction on the iPad which sucks -_- so this is the only way I can think of passing on the message also my dad just past away ... I'm not looking for sympathy/pity for me but I have writers block coz of it so I'm sorry but if u could please wait a little long at least till school starts n when I get my new laptop

p.s when I do get my laptop bk I should or I'll try to write it weekly / I have sleeping issues so I cant sleep at night so I'm awake at 7 for skl but asleep at 4 or 5 pm Then I wake up at 11 pm or 12 pm and then I go back to sleep at 5 am n wake up at 7 again so I have alot of time to write ... And I know it sounds crazy but that's my sleeping pattern don't know why...

Ikuto: lol u just copy and pasted it didnt you

Amu: have sleeping issues?

May: What no i did not i copyed, pasted AND edited it :D

n yes i do have sleeping issues but good thing bout that is i get to stay awake yes ! like a vampire yh yea !

oh n im using my sis's laptop but she's almost 18 so she has alot of dead lines meaning using her computer will rearly happened ... so it will take alot time for me to update but if u get annoyed with the long waits im really sorry ...though if i d get more reviews then id proboly try my best to update more id use the computers in my school but i get emberrsed about writing these storys when there are a lot of people in my class that'll see it so yh -_- so but they'ed make fun of me cause im not the type of person that you'd think would write storys and i getting picked on so every time i try to go to the computer room the fallow me n block the door THOSE MEANIES ima ganna make an army n shoot the with marshmellows ...yum

Ikuto : ahuh... bye

May: it you have any advises on how to lay out my stories or any ideas you want me to put on it then please write it in the review box :D

normal pov

Ikuto was sitting with my group thinking of way to make his strawberry blush

"-TO! IKUTO! OI!"

"Huh what yh huh wait...Kay im back so whta were you saying Utau?"

"Oh for god sakes Ikuto , haa i was sayin-"

"DID YOU HEAR BOUT THE NEW GIRL IN OUR CLASS!"

"SHUT UP KUKAI!"

"OW OI UTAU WHY'D YA HIT MEH ONTHE HEAD!"

"Can you guys please STOP SHOUTING" Utau and Kukai stoped shhouting at each other, but they did not stop glaring at one fove minutes of death glares they both gave up and apolygized**(A/N: soz dont think i spelt this right but please bear with me )**

"So Ikuto what you think of the new girl?" Rima asked boredly

he just smirked down at the short child and said one word

"Midget..." PUNCH

*After lunch*

Amus pov

She woke up to the sound of the door opening (yes after what happened she still went back to sleep)

"-nd i was like wh-oh ummm ahh he-hey?" the strange girl with two blond pigtales said raising one hand akwardly as she sweat droped 'dafuq' amu thought as she had looked straight at the blonde girl

"look if you'er just going to stare you freak then take a picture" she said as she put both her hand on her hips

Click...

"Wh-what the fuck why'd you take a picture !"

"you told me to" the pikie said as she pulled an -_- face

"YH BUT THAT DOS NT MEAN YOU CAN JUS-"

"hey" a boy with an orangie hair and hazel eyes said along with two perpul heads a shot blondie and a blue haid boy

"oh...It's the blue haired rapest that harrast me on monday" amu said boredly

"wanna come to my house were having a sleep over~" the blue haired boy siaid walking to amu's desk

"no" she answered plainly as posile but her blush gave it away

"awww but we can have some fun together~~-"

"sh-shut u-up you perv" amu stuttered as her blush grew redder the teens behind them watched in schock as the two talked to each other

"AW COME ON will have fun fr sue you now we could go in my roon an-"

RING RING

"Hello"amu said in to the phone still red

'hey amu honey can you'll be staying with our old friends for awhile k?"

"WHAT WHY!"

"Honey calm down k me your dad and little sister are going on a trip for awhile you'll be staying with Souku and Aruto Tsukiyomi dont forget you medicen oh and they know about your current state bye honey love you go to your docters appointment K!" Midorie said as she hanged up

"STUPID Tsukiyomis!"

"HEY" both Utau and Ikuto said Amu's face went pale

"Ikuto"

"yesss?" he said with a smirk

"whats you full name ?" she wispered

"why Amu my darling do you want my last name that bad? Then why not marry me" he smiled slyly as Amu's face turned to tomato red

"well cause you asked nicely its Ikuto Tsukiyomi "

Amu's face was filled with horror

"MINE TOO~" a squele from Utau was earned as she smiled proudly

"wha-" Amu was up to her breaking point she took a deep breath and continued to asked questions 'right Amu calm down they might be a different Tsukiyomi '

"wh-who do you live with?" she asked hesitently

"them" he ponited to the teens at the back the door opened as the othe teens waved to show who Ikuto was taking about

"YAYA AND KAIRI TOOOOO!" as orange and green headed couple came in

"phew" Amu siged in relief ...that was until Ikuto continued what answering her question

"And my mum and dad Souku and Aruto Tsukiyomi ..."

that did it Amu faited

Soz short chap coz i had to rush coz of my sis hoped you liked it

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

May: hey ppl its been a long time huh? well it new years eve and my sis n mum are at a friends hiouse meaning...

Ikuto: she has more time to write -_-

May: Oi!, i was ganna let them continue that part

Amu: Whats the point the cant respond any ways ...

May: -_- meanies any way cuz its hard for me to update ima set a target :D

i will only update if i get the munber of reviwes i want but if i dont... ill still write the story i just wont be as fast to up date it

Amu:Cuz she the type of peson that gives up e.g shes colouring in a drawing and it very neat no colours out of place but when shes colouring and ends up going over the line a tiny tiny bit she stands up and walks away from it

May: Noooo thats not true .

Ikuto: Any ways she does not own anything apart from the story

**normal pov**

'argh my head hurts damnit... what happend' she tried t open her eyes but the felt to heavy for her two lift'maybe if can get my hands to open them for me' she thoght, but when she tried to move her arms it was like something was holding them down 'forget it i give up' she decieded to just stay lying down if she couldnt wake up then why try

"ou think sh- alri-t?"

"She lo-ks like sh-s haveing a bad dr-am" Amu began to hear chatting around her but her hearing would give up every few second until the voices suddenly became clearer

"Hey ikuto can you pass me the pocky" That did the trick, that did it. Amu felt a hand go over her and her eyes fluttered open

**Utau's pov**

"Hey ikuto can you pass me the pocky" i asked, as he passed me the pocky i took it from his hands after that was a blur

"What the where'd it go!" i thought it had disaphered but i heared munching on my bright side and turned my head to kick that pesons ass

"What the-"

"I got hungery the" this girl who does she think she is

"So THAT doesn't mean you can just take it you little bit-"

"Utau dear you know i dont like those words to come out of your mouth" i looked over to the door to see my mum

"Sorry mama" i said looking down

"its fine" she replied with a smile, ive always loved my mum i tohught as i smiled back

**Normal pov**

"Can she go home now shes fine" utau ask earning a glare from amu

"She is home honey she'll be staying with us for awhile she will share a room with you girls" she said with a grin, though what they dont know is that the mum and dad were up to something , does match making sound familier to you?

"..."

"WHAT!" all the teens yelled excluding Amu she just sat there with her eyes closed to sleepy to open them

**PLEASE READ**

**(even though i know some of you wont)**

sorry i know this is a really really short chapter i was only suppose to write a Note/Warning but couze i didnt write for so long i thiuyght ill try and squese something out of me and this was all i got im so sorry but ill write more if i get up to 20 reviwes meaning just 3 reviwes and feel free to use these ideas and if you get tiered of waiting for the updates and want to just write the next chapie yourself just ask me if you could write (no.) chapter your self and send it to me and **ill post it up(depends if ive already writen it or not and ill write who wrote the chapter)** also if you want me to add some parts to it again just ask me :D **send me request on the reviwe box and ill send you my email **

-_- it would be a big help cause

1) no laptop but my sis's (that im not even allowed to use)

2) writers block

3) i have gcse's now and im dying with all the dead lines due for the 4th of january

hope to see you next time remember 3 more reviews


	5. Chapter 5

May: hey hey people of earth how you doing

Ikuto: good thx

Amu: idiot were not from earth were from a manga

May : yh ikuto-baka

Ikuto: oh just shut up

May: meanie~ TT_TT

(~'3')~ (/'0')/ Ikuto n Amu

May: good news im getting a new charger for my laptop tomorrow or on the 4th meaning faster updates

BE WARNED THIS STORY WILL VERY MUCH BE FULL OF RAMDOMNESS!  
i have warned you

Recap:

"Can she go home now shes fine" utau ask earning a glare from amu

"She is home honey she'll be staying with us for awhile she will share a room with you girls" she said with a grin, though what they don't know is that the mum and dad were up to something , does match making sound familiar to you?

"..."

"WHAT!" all the teens yelled excluding Amu she just sat there with her eyes closed to sleepy to open them and Ikuto ... well Ikuto just smirked

*normal pov*

"Well that's not very not very nice" Utau's mother said with a frown " Utau honey she'll be sleeping with you till her parents get back Kay, Kay good see ya later my wonderful children" she yelled and she ran out the room

"DAMN THAT WOMEN!" Utau raged as Kukai tried to calm her down. The teen kept fussing about till the mum walked back in

"Amu-chan take a bath now,and Utau lend her some of your clothes"

"Wha-but mu-"

"no but her stuff aren't here yet so she doesn't have anything to wear"

"fine" Utau pouted as she walked to her closet and gt out a tank top and shorts

"here" Utau said handing it to Amu, more like pushing it to her, Amu just took it and walked away Utau's mum was just about to go back down stairs stopped on her tracks as she thought off and idea to get them to become best friends. She turned around with an evil smirk plaster onto her face

"ummm... Utau honey can you do me a favor?"

"ugh- What is it this time mum ? you want me to wash her back too ?" Utau complained as she rolled her eyes

"no but if you want to then can yo-"

"NO mum no that's just .. eww" Utau felt shivers through her body

"heh, i was just joking honey" the mother said with a smile, nade, rima and yaya just stared in amazed at how childish the mother was acting

"Any ways i was ganna ask you to take Amu's things out INCLUDING her hat and glasses"

"fine" she sighed and dragged the word to last at least 5 seconds longer

"thank you honey night girls" the mother said smirking on her way out hearing the girl call out their good night greetings as she left

"well guys ill be back, with me luck" Utau said with a unwilling face on

"wish you luck with what?" yaya questioned

"that i dont see her naked, duh " Utau said turning towards the door

"good luck" the 3 girls yelled, Utau took a deep breath before going . As Utau got closer she heard singing the voice sounded like an angels, as she got closer to the bathroom the voice grew louder, the voice was beautiful but it sounded as if it was in pain the song it self was saddening, Utau had gotten close enough to hear the words clearly **(A/N: welcome to my life by simple plan do not own)**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down

Utau had gotten up to the door handle

"And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my-"

When she turned it and opened the door the voice had stopped 'No way the couldn't be Amu's voice' Utau thought and managed to convince her self that Amu was not the owner of the voice

*Amu's pov

I was singing my pain out like i always did but i wasn't as loud as before just in case someone hears, my song was about to end but when i heard the door nob twist i stopped, i heard rustling and the door close, i let a breath out that i had held for some reason

"what the hell is wrong with me forgetting to lock the door damn it why'd i got to be an idiot" i scold my self as i got out of the shower and quickly locked the door, i began putting my clothes on that when i noticed my glasses and hat were gone.

*in the kitchen* normal pov

" SOUKU!" Souku jumped at the sound of Amu and started to put her act together

"hey Amu-chan what happened is something wro-" she froze at the sight. Amu had back hair covering her eyes any face like sodoku

"Amu-chan... wha-what ha-happened" she asked in shock

"don't act like you don't know what happened"

"Amu-chan i really don't know what happened to you" she answered honestly

"yh right you took my glasses and hate didn't you" Amu pointed an accusing finger at her

"now now sweetie it's rude to point" she said as a smirk formed

"agh i knew you'd do something like this so i came prepared with this wig" she pointed and began to walk up stairs

*Amu' s pov*

i groaned annoyed that my things were taken i kept walking till i reach the door of my knew 'room'

"ugh i can't belive we have to share a room with her"

"i know right she's so gloomy"

"now now lets not be mean to her its not nice"

"Yaya doesn't like her she looks scary!"

Amu had heard their conversation, she stood by the door and no one seemed to notice her as they kept saying mean things, Amu was used to people talking behind her back and she didn't let it bother her so why? Why did their words feel like it had stabbed her through the heart ten time for every word said? Why does it hurt when they say it ad not when others do? Did she actually hope that they'd be able to save her from her past? Did she actually want to become friends with them after all that's happened to her?

"you're a murderer Amu-chan"

"you're the reason we died"

"its all you fault"

"you promised we'd be together through all this so why did you leave me there to die"

Voices in her head started to cloud her mind. She realized that the voices in her head wont go away until she starts working again and that's exactly what she going to do work all night. she notice the girls had stopped talking. She looked up and had realized then that they were looking at her, she began to walk to Utau

"umm Hinamori-chan that was um we were jus-"

"Do youhave a jumper i could borrow" Amu said cutting her off, Amu's voice was cold as ice, no even colder that it made all the girls flinch in fear

"y-yh u-um ill go get it-t" Utau stuttered as she went to her closet getting out a hoodie

"thx"Amu said as she turned to leave

"ah, hinamori-chan where are you going?"

"Work. Why are you even asking? it's not like you care." Amu said her eyes were as cold as her voice it even scared Rima

"w-well i-i was jus-"

"Why don't you just hurry up and celebrate that ill be out of your sight" Amu said and walked away leaving the others to feel guilty

For the past days Amu had not been seen by the teens ever since that nigh she would be there for breakfast and dinner but never after or before. The girls had started to get suspicious and decided to follow her

*Normal pov*

"shhh be quiet yaya or will be caught " Utau warned as the moved through the bushes

"agh my feet are tiered" rime complained "can i call one of my servants to do the walking and spying for me Rima asked

"wha- No!"

"i said Sssshhhh" the girls continued to whine and argue as Amu lead them to an abandoned park, it was a surprise that Amu had not noticed them yet with all the fuss they were making. Amu walked and walked till she reached a giant oak tree

"what the she came all the way here to see a tree" Rima hissed

"no look carefully" Nadeshiko said as she saw stones Rima had fallowed her gaze so had the other two, then Rima had regretted what she said in o.o1 seconds flat. there where Grave stones around the tree, there was 8 in total the teens had started to feel that they should have not come but it was to late to go back now, they didn't know the way home, only Amu did

*Amu's pov*

"looks like it that time of year again huh?" i laughed a bit

"if some one saw me right now they'd think im crazy or something wouldn't they onee-chan?. But i don't care you told me not to care about what others think of me anyway" i smiled remembering the time when i was happy even though it was a hard time i knelt down i tried my best not to let a tear fall but i guess it wasn't working, i felt warm drops of water climbing down my cheeks. Today was the anniversary of my family's death well not all of the, right now im living with my uncle and auntie but they insisted i call the mum and dad they ere great fun but ... they just weren't enough to fill the hole in my heart...Nothing was

i whimpered as i tried my best to hold my tears back i had taken my hat and glasses off as i never wore it around my family

"neh remember that time when i had my first date?" i smiled recalling the memories of my past

*flash back*

"hey Amu why'd you look so happy" my older brother maki asked i turn she beamed a smile at him

"i have a date to day" i answered excitedly

"oh" he said turning his attention back to the T.V

"WHAT" All my 4 brothers including dad 5 boys yelled

"No NO nO nO nO NO!" they kept crying as they heard the news

"YOU GIRLS WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"huh she's 14 it's about time she gets a girlfriend" they said altogether

"NO SHE IS TO YOUNG FOR THIS WE VOTE SHE NEVER GETS ONE" they said

*SNAP*

"Who do you guys think you are to talk all hight and mighty ?" the girls said knowing them all out

"jeez these guys and their stupid sister complex any ways Amu what are you what you wearing ?" my older sister asked

"This" i said pulling out a hoodie a black top and jeans. My sister's grabbed my clothes and threw it out the window

"wha-"

"Dont worry Amu-chan leave you big sisters to it" they said. Thanks to them the date was a success

*end of flash back*

my tears had dried out and a smile took place i got a text from work that's when i decided to get up. i Put a bunch of flowers near each grave stone

"thank you for everything i was lucky to have a family like you... if only i was able to stay with you guys a little longer" i said looking to the ground

"im trying my best at my studies, so you don't have to worry about me, uncle and auntie are very nice to me to, i know you guys would probably be mad at me but i decided that i dont want any friends so i made my self look dorky, i get bullied a lot but its ok that physical pain they put me through helps me forget about the pain in my chest but i can still stand but im not ready to move forward i promise i will" i said confidently as i put up my hoodie and stuffed the hat into my pocket and put y glasses on i began to walk to work as memories washed over me

*in the bushes*

"Oh my god" Utau said

"i feel like an ass for saying all those things about her" they all nodded

"she has a really pretty hair colour" Yaya said as everyone nodded

"wha- wait a minute Yaya that's off topic" Utau said

"but it's true" the group just sweat dropped

"oi were ganna lose Hinamori if we dont hurry" Rima said with an expressionless face

Normal pov

"whaaa We lost her!" Yaya yelled as she ran forward

"ah its starting to rain let go in there" Nade said pointing to a place near by. They were led to a table and passed a towle

"here you go madam please pick anyone from the list"

"hey hey Pick that one " Yaya sang

"What no" Utau said pushing Yaya's face way for more sapce

"but the name say's Amu Hina that's Amu's name if you just put mori on the end of it thought"

"Yaya that doesn't mean its her" Rima replied boredly

"but Hinamori-chan has pink hair and honey-golden eyes like her" the girl looked at the picture closer and decided to go with Yaya's choice they waited till they had heard someone say sorry for the wait

they turned around to see a beautiful pink headed girl in a school like uniform

"Hinamori-chan" they said surprised yet in sure

"wha- what war you guys doing here " she replied also surprised and with that the girls were certain that it was Amu working in a host club

Right i tried to make it extra long for you guys cuz the last chapie was really short...as in really really short :D

please review


	6. Chapter 6

**May: Hello everybody!**

**Ikuto: Shut up im trying to sleep jeez **

**May: well sorry any ways move along Ikuto i have things to do and people to thank . Ahem id like to give a big thank you to **

**PandaPuppet and Ayame-knight for helping meh with the story idea any ways on words with the story mhowahahahaha **

MAY...still: oh PANDAPUPPET AND AYAME-KNIGHT YOUR IDEAS WILL BE USED IN EITHER THE NEXT CHAPTER OR IF YOU WANT TELL ME WHAT CHAPIE IT SHOULD GO ON

* * *

**Recap**

"but Hinamori-chan has pink hair and honey-golden eyes like her" the girl looked at the picture closer and decided to go with Yaya's choice they waited till they had heard someone say sorry for the wait

they turned around to see a beautiful pink headed girl in a school like uniform

"Hinamori-chan" they said surprised yet in sure

"wha- what are you guys doing here " she replied also surprised and with that the girls were certain that it was Amu working in a host club

"HINAMORI-SAN!" Yaya yelled

"ummm...no its me..." Yaya tilted her head while Rima and Utau just looked at her with an emotionless face

"Oh Ran. How are you...And why do you have golden eye contacts?" Nade seemed to know who she was, a sudden click went through their minds

"ohhh Its Ran HEY RAN U R REALLY GOOD AT SPORTS" Yaya yelled

"oh her" Utau said recalling their classes together

"..." Rima was just as quiet as ever

"so- Wha-"

*Mean while with Amu from behind a plant...?*

"God the freaking scared the hell out of me.I wonder how long they've been fallowing me...please tell me the did see me talking to the grave stones" Amu panicked in her thoughts, thinking of how insane she looks talking to her self

"Well good thing ran was here to help god i love her " Amu said with a ¦D face.

Amu made her way to her locker getting changed "well looks like i an't ganna work today" she said to no one in particular after she got changed she headed home.

while she was walking home she looked at her surrounding and saw that no one was around and a bunch of drunk men were eyeing her. Amu began to walk faster and faster she heard foot steps behind her get closer and closer. she picked up her pace hoping that they'd give up but the sound of their feet making contact with the ground grew louder and louder

*Amu's pov* Warning swearing involved but for all the innocent people out there ill miss spell it for you

"Fuq fuq fuq fuq fuq. shiz shiz shiz shiz suger honey ice tea " i kept repeating in my head as i began to panic i looked around hoping for some kind of help to come she look forward, nothing she looked to her right, nothing, She looked to her left... and alleyway

"GOD WHY" before she could legit she was pulled by the arm into the alleyway. the same alleyway she was raped in. Amu began to tremble from the horrible experience, tears falling like rain drops. The man named Katou Kuzume repeated in her head as she recalled her past

*Flash back*

"ha ha ha" I panted in the rain as i ran and ran as far as i possibly could, but i guess it wasn't far enough

"HAHAHAHA... Is that all? Im beginning to think you actually want me in you you little slut" 'no! i have to get up' i told my self, but it was too late HE dragged me in to a nearby alley

"no, No, NO, NOOO! Someone help me please!" i pleaded and begged as i was dragged by the feet. Scratches carved into my skin as i was pulled into the alley

"NOO!" i screamed trying to get away

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF- SHUT UP!" SMACK i felt my left cheek burning as if it was on fire 'he-he slapped me' i thought shocked that a man would ever do such a thing than again he's not really a gentleman...he never really was gentle .

I turned my head to glare at me Ex "ha what you gonna cry" tears did roll down my eyes 'Why? why is he like this, he used to be so loving, caring but not now what happened to him?' i am so confused . I snapped out of my thought when i felt my hand being the being tied together "wha-" before i could finish her uniform tie was stuffed in her mouth

"there now i wont become deaf " Katou smirked "don't worry it shouldn't hurt. I mean you are a slut after all sleeping with other guys behind my back im sure you like being rapped " his smirk got wider and wider as he leaned in to my ear "soooo ill be sure to be extra rough" he whispered and bit my ear, i yelped both in pain and surprise of the sudden contact

my clothes have already been taken off

"well here i go " after he said that i felt an unbelievable pain between my legs i screamed and screamed but no one came "oops looks like you are a virgin... well were a virgin any ways"

* * *

**soz pervs but this is rated T~ ill leave you to imagine what happens next ;)**

I lied there naked, cold, empty. I felt so dirty as _HIS_ cum covered my body

*END OF FLASH BACK*

"NOO. GET AWAY FROM ME" Amu cried

"clam down girly ill make sure you feel extra good " the guy with brown eyes and red hair smiled

'noo noo someone help me please... Ikuto, Ikuto please save me ' Amu cried in her head she heard a sudden thud "Amu im sorry i couldn't be here earlier, im not late am i?" i looked up to see midnight blue hair ...'Ikuto!'

Amu cried and jumped in to his chest "Ikuto"

"im right here Amu"

"Ikuto..Ikuto...Ikuto" Amu kept crying into his chest and soon enough he fell asleep

*late that night *

"urgh Where am i"

"so your finaly awake my little strawberry" Amu's eyes snapped open

"Oh god no, What am i doing in your room you prev!"

"what, is this how you treat the person who saved you?" he asked faking hurt as i clenched his hand on top of his heart

"Fine then thx you cosplying perverted neko paedophile... Hpmph" she said as she looked away "i still don't get why im in your room " she crossed her arms puffing in anger yet somehow relieved to be with Ikuto 'i wonder why' she thought and suddenly blushed

"well my dear Amu unlike you im smart "

"wha- i am to smart in fact im probably smarter than you " she said in a matter of fact voice

"pfft yh right they why did i bring you to my room"

"coz your a perverted rapist" she said with a -_- face

"Idiot " Ikuto smirked and flicked her forehead "its cause if i put you in your room Utau and the others will you"

"then why didn't you just put me on the couch in the basement?" she asked tilting her head

"urgh why'd you have to be so damn cute " Ikuto said in a low hiss

"what?" Amu said not quit sure what he said

"love you~"

"WHAT!" Amu's heart was jumping out of her chest her face had turned apple red

"OH your blushing have you fallen for me?" he said as his smirk grew

"wha- i-..i-...i "

* * *

May: That's it for now people next one's ganna come up soon hopefully it will be longer than this one :D


	7. Chapter 7

May: Yo ...Been awhile ('-')/

Ikuto: Dont "Yo" us. What the hell where you doing!

Amu: Yh making us wait so long!

May:OH ho ho what is this you two are teaming up

Amu: *Blush* Wha-what n-n-NO!

Ikuto: T_T just tell us why

May:Well then if you must now Im tiered its 12 in the morning and i have GCSE exams TT^TT Damn it Im so sick of exams ive been doing them from the start of school till now...Hhaaaaa so tired and worn out Art exam lasted for 10 hours in total

ANY WAY SORRY FOR THE WAIT HERES THE NEW UPDATE

WARNING might be boring but will get better in the next 2 or 3 chapters :D

* * *

AMU's POV

"love you~"

"WHAT!" Amu's heart was jumping out of her chest her face had turned apple red

"OH your blushing have you fallen for me?" he said as his smirk grew

"wha- i-..i-...i " Amu blushed even harder, if possible that is, she turned away slightly her eyes still glued on to Ikuto's

"w-well...i-..um..." Amu said getting more and more frustrated as she thought of what to say at a time like this..be honest or just lie ? she had to pick one

"Well you...what" Ikuto questioned trying to not sound desperate. Amu smiled and faced him properly

" I HAVE FALLEN ON YOU" She said with a wide smile " should i fall harder?" She asked, a smile still plastered on

"yes you should" Ikuto said already leaning in for a kiss closing his eyes, Amu did the same

BAM!

" FUCK! ... That fucking hurt like hell" Ikuto whined "Why'd you do that for" he asked getting angry

"you told me to fall harder ..." Amu said with a smirk

"OK . This is the last time you humiliate me. first you make me kiss a tree and now you make me look stupid! I SWEAR I WIL-"

"LOL YOU KISSED A TREE!" She yelled Rolling on the floor laughing her head off as Ikuto turned his head away to embarrassed about what had just been told CLICK

" DA fuck wha-"

"LOL now i have a pick of Ikuto blushin' like a girl!" she cried... as in cried cried 'SHE HAS FUCKING TEARS IN HER EYES DAMNIT!' Ikuto yelled in his mind

"That's it out! i save you life and you laugh at me OUT!"

"wha- But Iku-kun " Amu pouted making Ikuto's heart skip a beat. Because of this Iktou had a strange urge to hug and kiss her on the fore head ... it reminded him of the past ... he couldn't really remember the face as he was only 10 then but the way Amu had said his name bought those memories back of a girl that cried in the park because of all her down falls-

"Ikuto to are you the!" Amu yelled through his thoughts"

"Amu... out " Was all Ikuto said and yet it managed to hurt Amu more than a knife stabbing at her heart, As Amu got up and turned away memories of sorrow fell upon her, she walked out the room, her fringe covering her eyes, she went straight down to the basement and lied on the sofa thinking off Him again

Amu took out her phone and looked at the photo of Ikuto

"he reminds me of HIM" she said to one

Flash Back

I was only 9 and yet bad things kept happening to me why ? I cried and cried asking why but god would not answer, the birds would not answer me nor would the trees ... no one would... no one can ...cause no matter how much i scream and shout for help nothing will happened

"what's wrong " a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes asked in a soft and caring voice, genital enough for all of my fears of guys to wash away

"A Mean man touched me in my private place that no one was suppose to see or touch and it really hurt i cant even stand with out it hurting and now mama and papa's gone" As i said this i saw the boy flinch he was probably one or two years older i looked into his eyes which has now turned ice cold and dark. I felt tears from in my eyes again, i began to whimper.

"Oh im s-sorry please don't cry" he said in the softest voice he could mange but i still couldn't get the look on his face from before out, it was so scary and filled with hatred until he did something unexpected, i heard a clicking sound ... and then suddenly a violin was played right before me, the sun was setting and as it setted he glowed and sparkled as the remaining sun ray hit him the song he played was joyful and made me feel happy, he had a genital grin on his face as his eyes closed and his hands moved to play the right notes. It was amazing i could never forget it

"don't worry i promise i will get the meanie back for hurting you...ummm"

"Amu" i said as i sent him a goofy grin

"Amu and as for your mum and dad im sure they'll be back" My smile vanished from my lips

"they wont" i said trying to hold back "they're never coming back ! They're Gone forever!" i started to cry again, i heard him play the violin once more but this time is sounded so sad and sorrowful, it made me cry harder, A few minuets or even hours later i stopped

"They're not gone even if they're dead they will still live one in your heart... things have to get worse before they can get better... here take this."

"whoa~ it really pretty~" it was a lock with four hearts joined together ... king of like a four leaf clover

"I have a key, when we grow older ill look for you with this and...when i find you ill stay by your side for ever.. Just promise me you'll smile no matter what... i want you to smile through the pain ... i want you to walk through hell with a smile no matter how mush it hurts smile and endure it till i find you... i dont want you to give up on the world yet so smile" He said as he gave me a hug and a kiss on the fore-head and lips

the next day i was sent to the orphanage and then i saw on the news the meanie the hurt me was going to jail... i was happy he kept his promise...so ill keep mine.

and from then on i smiled

-End of flash back-

Amu had fallen a sleep on the couch and dreamed of him, she never got to ask what his name was

Ikutos pov

I walked down stairs to the basement as i got there i saw Amu sleeping on the couch

" There's no way your That Amu you have parents " he said with a smile as he covered her with a blanket and kissed heron the fore-head good night

"Though i wouldn't mind it if you were

* * *

May: the end thank god for that well its now almost 1 and i have math exam tomorrow damn it !

TILL NEXT TIME PEOPLE


	8. Chapter 8

May: Im tiered so let get this over and done with

Ikuto: She's just moody coz she has school tomorrow

May:...

Amu: and she has an SA due tomorrow which she hasn't started

May: I haven't started yet coz I was writing this story for you guy!

Ikuto: sure you are

Amu: she's just avoiding her SA

May: why can you guys just be grateful -_-

* * *

Recap

Amu had fallen a sleep on the couch and dreamed of him, she never got to ask what his name was

Ikutos pov

I walked down stairs to the basement as i got there i saw Amu sleeping on the couch

" There's no way your That Amu you have parents " he said with a smile as he covered her with a blanket and kissed heron the fore-head good night

"Though i wouldn't mind it if you were".

Next day

Amu's eyes flattered open as she heard Yaya

"But I want my cookies"

"For the LAST time Yaya You cant have the cookies cause they're MINE" utau yelled at Yaya

Amu moaned as they kept yelling at each other, she wanted peace ever since she had stayed in the house she had called hell. She knew that she could take the noise... But that was before they made her snap

"hey lest go talk with Hinamori-san and talk this over with" Kairi suggested

BAM

"HELL NO DONT YOU DARE COME AND DISTURB ME" Amu had had enough and ran back down to the basement and started to pack , she looked to her right And reached out for her phone and called Arato

"hello-"

"I WANT OUT"

"o-oh Amu-chan is that you?"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS"

"well Amu-chan what do you mean you want out?"

"i can't stay hear its to noisy!"

"honey who is that?" Amu heard Souko's voice over the phone

"its Amu-chan she wants a place she can stay in so she can have her peac-"

"oh they want to go somewhere ?! the beach house tell her the beach house!" She shouted cutting Aruto off

"ok ok ok honey calm down"

"the beach house" Amu asked "where?"

"the beach 30 mins away " Aruto said "oh but the others are ganna go ther-" Amu had hung up as she got the information she needed and sped off

to the beach house. As soon as she arrived she she threw her layers off and put some random tank top with shorts and laid down and watched TV

"for now TV next the sea" she said to herself smiling

"Ikuto Have you finished packing yet?!" Utau yelled

"yah" he said as he lazily came down stars

"KAY LETS GOO~" Kukai cheered

"YAY TO THE BEACH" Yaya jumped up and down from excitement while linking arms with Kairi

"poor kid " Ikuto said to Nade

"i feel more sorry for Nagi" she replied as she averted her eyes toward the couple, Nagi had all of Rima's suit and carryed them all.

"Rima can i put them down now?" he asked as he shaked from all the weight

"no" she said folding her arms

"could you at least get off my head now?"

"Wha- fine" she said as she jumped off and landed on the ground "put my things in the car"

"kay" Nagi started walking until her tripped "ow shi- that hurt" he groaned as he got up "What happened?"

Rima looked away and smirked pround of her self for tripping him up " I dont know Nagi-koi, Are you ok? "

"y-yh i think so"

Ikuto and Nade shivered at how evil Rima was sometimes

"You think your brother can make it through their future wedding ?"

"honestly no, but there's still hope " Nade said along with a dramatic action while looking at the sky

"ALRIGHT EVERY ONE IN THE CAR, UTAU STOP MAKING OUT WITH KUKAI"

"Wha-what I-I W-Wasn't-"

"sure you weren't, sure" Utau blushed in embarrassment as Ikuto smirked

"Can we please just get in the car" Uatu whined

* * *

*With Amu

"Ah ah hahaha" she laughed as she watch grown ups the movie. From the distance she heard a yell and thought fast on what to do

"Oi Ikuto stop it!" Utau screamed

Amu had stopped laughing and turn the T.V off and panicked

"shit what the hell are they doing here" as she heard the front door open as Amu ran for her dear life, Why? Cause she didnt have her hat or glasses

nor did she have her ugly clothes

"Oi hurry up and let me in damnit!" Amu heard Utau shouting at Ikuto again ' fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! What the hell am i ganna do!

my clothes are still in that room. God please let no one find it' she prayed as she walked over to the front of the house from the back door and saw the

person responsible for all the mess she was in,Amu's face grew red from anger and she began stomping her way to Souko

"Explain NOW!" she demanded

"well Amu-chan i was ganna tell you but you hung up on me" Amu blushed slightly at embarrassment

"Well you could have told me from the start!" Amu kept arguing with the couple, She was in rage mode so she did not notice her voice get

louder, louder until it was loud enough for the others to hear.

Amu was to annoyed that she had not noticed the door open or the other teens walking closer towards her to see what was happening

"Ummm...Yaya wants to know who this mean girl shouting is" Yaya said pouting

"shit" Amu hist under her breath as she turned around ready to put on a show, that was until she saw Ikuto smirk ' Fuck this cant be good... Ill give it

a try though' Amu thought as a smile crawled up in to her lips

"why hello i'm just a guest the Mr and Mrs Tsukiyomi I've been staying at the beach house caus-"

"Hey Amu" Ikuto interrupted with his signature smirk play on his lip's

"I'm sorry but i think you're mistak-"

"Amu-koi" that did it Amu couldn't stand it when he called her that.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!...Shit" Amu's hand covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said

"Hinamori-san" Kukai raised an eye brow

" No I told you im no-"

" It is Amu-chi" Yaya yelled

"OMG it is remember when we followed her she took off her hat and she had pink hair too!" Utau said recalling the time they had stalked her

"wha-you followed me?!"

" A-HA, So you as Hinamori!" Kukai stated while pointing his nose in the air, proud of him self

"Wha- n-no i-i-"

"here i searched up Amu Hinamori and it shows here that this girl is in deed Hinamori-san" Kairi join in showing a basic profile of Amu ...

"hehehe ahahahahah" Amu started laugh like crazy that the others started to get worried until she stopped

"Kairi-san can i look at your laptop" She said with a puppy face glued on

"s-sure"

Amu grabbed the laptop and started typing

"And delete " soon after she smiled and said "i Deleted everything" she said smiled and looked at Kairi's shocked face, she was about to hand it to

him, but her hand went up in to the air along with the laptop and threw it down to the ground breaking it. Kairi just stood there.

Amu smiled at Ikuto and that was when their Summer beach war started

* * *

May: just got back from Essex and let me tell you im sick cause of it !

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	9. Chapter 9

May: right is was not my fault i was sent to boarding school my laptop was left behind the school computers blocked this website cause it had M rated things and i just got my laptop back

Ikuto:-_-

Amu: this Chapter is just something for you guys cause May had writers block and used this chapter to start it up

Ikuto: so its basically a whole pot of rubbish?

May: yup :) got some Amuto to

Ikuto: sweet

* * *

Beach war!

~with Amu~

"Where the hell am i" the pink headed girl whined as she scanned the moist walls of the cave "the place looks like its about to crumble" she commented as she skimmed her hand along the wall

"now if only i could get you to touch me like that" a certain perverted cat whispered to her sending shivers up Amu's back, now we all now Amu and how stubborn she it, so instead of the shiver which indicted a good thing but instead she passed it off as a shiver of horror and shock of what had just happened

"Ikuto you freakin' perv go away" she whispered-scream as the thought of the cave collapsing and trapping the there for eternity, just the two of them if she screamed... it freaked the hell out of her.

"How did i even end up in here with you" she glared long and hard

"Easy, my little strawberry was being a stubborn idiot and now were stuck here until we find a way out" he smirked as he continued his sentence "you know..just the two of us in the dark..." he whispered into Amu's ear sending chills of pleasure through out her body "don't worry my sweet little strawberry no one will disturb us here" the catlike man said as he pressed him self on to her, pinning her against the wall, Amu could fell his hot breath on her ear "no one will hear a thing.." he moved his head back and looked into her honey-golden eyes "no one will know what we'll be doing" he smirked as he leaned in, the pinkittie closed her squeezed her eyes closed unsure why she had not pushed him away yet, a few seconds later and nothing happened, her eyes snapped open as she heard Ikuto laugh , her face flushed red from embarrassment but she couldn't shake off the feeling of disappointment.. did she wanted him to kiss her?

"S-s-stop Laughing y-you jerk!" she screamed as tears formed in her eyes, she was in the about to cry but didn't know why, Ikuto stopped laugh when her saw the sight of her

"s...sorry Amu I...I went to far didn't I?"he said as he pulled her into a hug

"when are we going to get out of here?" she said sobbing onto his shirt

"I dont know.. though i find it funny how instead of getting out from where we got in we moved deeper into the cave" he chuckled

"...OhMyFinGwad!" Amu shouted after a long deafening silent " Are you fuckin' joking with me! You realized the NOW!" she screamed bombing him with insults " you freakin' dick you could have said the !0 minuets ago when we weren't lost!" she threw he fist up in the air and stomped her feet as she continued to rage

"and Why didn't YOU think of this 10 minuets ago hmm..?" Ikuto questioned crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently

"cause IM AN IDIOT you said so you self"

"so you admit that its your fault my little strawberry?" Ikuto slyly replied twisting her words

"Wha- NO IT IS NOT "

"uh- yes it is"

" No its not"

"is to"

"is no

"yes"

"no"

"yupe"

"nope"

"Uh- nah it isn't"

"Uh- Yah it is "

"yah it is what" Ikuto said as he smirked knowing that he won

"it is my fault tha-..DAMN YOU!" she said throwing a punch

"now now Amu we don't want you getting hurt" as said as he dodged "also were not lost i marked the way back"

"what I thought tha-" the pink headed girls mouth dropped down so low it hit the ground **(A/N: not really nut you know what i mean..right?.. maybe this is a little occ but bare with meh)**

"Well funny thing is that's the difference between Idiot like you and amazingly handsome men like me, though i doubt there is anyone as great as me" he said smirking as he praised him self

"don't get cocky just cause you hot-" Amu instantly covered her mouth regretting what she had just said "I-I Didn-"

"oh so you think im hot strawberry?" he teased

"no- i-"

"nope you said im hot and you know it" he said as he led her out of the cave

"tch" Amu said glaring daggers at Ikuto.

"Finally im FREE!" Amu cheered as she dove into the sand

"uh what the hell happened to you" a familiar voice asked, Amu looked up to find Utau and Rima with a confused yet shocked expression

"Your brother that's what happened" Amu replied blankly as she began to explain how they ended up in a cave

**~let us travel back in time my fellow followers~**

"im ganna go out for a swim" The pink headed girl said not wait for a reply closing the door behind her back

"hey" a voice said from behind her

"Kyaaa~" she screamed as she jumped 50 ft off the ground "DAMNIT IKUTO!" she yelled as he chuckled

"aww my little strawberry got scared?" he said smirking, " if your scared i dont mine holding you" this comment made Amu's heart speed up as blood rushed to her face , Amu could feel the blush on her face. She turned around before Ikuto could notice and sped of

"IM GOING TO SWIM" she said as she bought a float with her making Ikuto laugh harder

Minutes pass and Amu was bored so she decided to head back , Ikuto was still there of course waiting for her. As Amu tried to swim back she seemed to be getting farther from shore

"IKUTO HELP!" she shouted repeatedly after the 5th shout Ikuto finally relied what was wrong, Amu was caught in the current

"Im comi-...wai-...hang in-...Am-..." was all she heard but she didn't care about what he was saying she just needed him to save her before she drowned, she struggled to swim her was to Ikuto, but soon her legs gave out and Ikuto was only a few meters away when she sunk. Everything turned black

"am-...Amu-...can-..ear me- ..oi-..ar...ok...Amu" she heard a voice call out to her, she began to move her arms but everything felt heavy, she could still hear the voice but only clearer "AMu can you hear me are you okay?" the worried voice asked again as she nodded in reply, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth "thank god"

"what happened" her voice was weak, that she could hardly even hear it

"you got caught in the current and drowned but i saved you"

"i owe you" she said with a smile of gratitude

"Oh don't worry you already paid me" he smirked, the smile vanished from the young teens lips as her expression turn into horror

"wh-what did you-"

"The kiss of life My strawberry .. the kiss of life.. or the kiss of a life time in your case"

*** back to the present***

Utau and Rima just stood there after Amu had finished telling her story from word to word ... a very detailed story and in one particular part of the story made them both blush and pass secretive looks toward each other

"Bet his like this to everyone" the pinkittie Pufft

"oh whats this jealous are we" rime teased

"Wha- N-NO Way in hell" Rima and Utau glanced at each other again "OK can you two please stop with the eye-conversation thingy please"

"well i've known Ikuto all my life cause his my brother and his never wanted any thing to do with girls before ..."

"Thats cause Amu's special" a pair of strong arms warped them selves around Amu's body pulliing her into a hug and kissing her cheeks, and just by the sound of his voice she could already tell who it was

"Ikuto damnit" she screamed and blushed 50 shades of red** (A/N: lol its like 50 shades of gray) **

The two girls watch at the duo getting all lovey-dovey, at least from their point of view it was already clear that they had a future together a smirk formed on their lips, not just any smirk but an evil plan smirk Utau plus Rima what a very good team when it came to plans especially when Utau's Mother is willing to help out, no one could run away from the two once they were targeted

"You'll thank us later" the both said as they watched the two laugh and shout

* * *

May: i am sorry for the every long wait people but you'll just have to bare with me X( **60 REWIEVS FOR FASTER UPDATES **

**Please review and comment on what i should improve on,any suggestions,PM me, if you'd like any Ideas you'd like me to put on the story AND again PLEASE REVIEW it gets me motivated and update faster **


	10. Chapter 10

May: Yo -_-

Ikuto:...OK this time she read it through after she finished writing right?

May:...

Amu: well ate least she wrote it twice as long as the others

* * *

Recap:

The two girls watch at the duo getting all lovey-dovey, at least from their point of view it was already clear that they had a future together a smirk formed on their lips, not just any smirk but an evil plan smirk Utau plus Rima what a very good team when it came to plans especially when Utau's Mother is willing to help out, no one could run away from the two once they were targeted

"You'll thank us later" the both said as they watched the two laugh and shout.

"Mmmm.." Am stretched as she yawned putting one hand over her mouth, She looked out the window to see the waves crashing on to the rock edges "i could get used to this" she smiled as she jumped off her bed

'sshhh be quiet' she heard a voice say the sleepy Amu walked towards the door and opened it, she pocked her head out and glanced left and right to check if there was anyone there.. nothing.

"must have been my imagination " she shrugged yawning again still feeling sleepy "just a little more sleep wont hurt" plopping back on to the warm bed staring out the window, as she began to doze off she heard the door open

'shh we hav-... ok?..' she heard rustling but her she couldn't fight for control over her body as she began to give in that last thing she heard was 'You'll love us for this'.

~Amu~

she began to regain consciousness, the pinkittie smiled as she heard the seagulls sing... thought the singing wasn't as beautiful as the birds at home, it sounded like they were crying rather than singing but combined with the waves it made her feel relaxed, the smell of seawater lingered in the air was refreshing to her, the young teen was in a good mood, that was until she opened her eyes

"ugh why does morning have to come" she groaned, but her mood changed again when she thought of going out to the mall "haa so many mood swings, it feels like im having period mood swings...And its not even my day of the month yet" she complained not realizing that she had just insulted her self.

"Right. its already 12 pm hmm, i should be ready by 1" she said as she walked to her closet "huh.." the pinkitte searched for her clothes but found nothing "Where are my clothes!" she panicked looking around the room just in case there was another closet but found nothing but a note that read

'Dear Amu,

my lovely soon-to-be Daughter-in-law, from now on i will leave the clothes you'll be wearing in your wardrobe, this way you wont be wearing those hideous pieces of cloth, your clothes for today are in the bathroom take a shower and be ready by 1pm lots of love from Souko your future mother-in-law P.S your mother gives you permission to date Ikuto and so do I ~'

Amu both blushed and sweat dropped at how childish she was being 'there is no way am i going to date Ikuto let alone merry him, he doesn't even like me' she though pouting "...omgwad did i jst think that?!"she said wide eyed. After Amu's little spaz attack she went to the bath room and did exactly what the letter told her, hoping for answers if she does what she was told to faster, when she was finished she went downstairs fumed again by the thought of Souko's little prank

"Souko!" she called, not so long after she called her name, she heard a reply from the kitchen

"im in here~"

"What is the meaning of this?! Give me back my clothes!" she demanded

"nope it's for your own good and for the sake of my grandchildren which I and your mother expected in 2 or 3 years time, who knows if were lucky maybe a 1 year wait" This comment made Amu blush and wonder if this women was actually in her 30's and not some 5 years old

Amu snapped out of her current state and began to lecture the mother for being childish and demanded answers as to why she even thought of taking her cloths but the older women refused to give poor little Amu a clues of what was going on and she would not give her clothes back till it was time she said, this confused the pink haired girl very much, just what was going on.

"any-ways honey they're waiting for you outside" Souko said pushing Amu out the door

"wha-who's...wai- " BAM. The door was shut "...did i just get kicked out?" she asked

"ahaha, Hinamori your so funny" Kukai shouted making Amu jump, she wasn't expecting an answer from anyone but when she turned around the whole gang was there " looking good Hinamori " Kukai shouted once more with his signature smile and signature sign which was a thumbs up, though he earned an elbow in the gut from Utau, clearly the blondie was jealous

"hmph" the blonde looked away from the sporty guy and began to scan Amu's body "Nice" she said

"that's for sure, BUT IF YOUR TRYING TO BE FUNNY PUT MORE EFFORT IN IT OR SHUT IT" she heard Rima say followed by a whole other compliments, Amu's face began to turn pink from all the embarrassing attention she was getting, she thanked them a couple times

Amu was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a light pink checkered button up top that stopped just a few inches under her chest and tied in to a ribbon at the sides and the sleves where folded up to her elbows, her hair was curled at the ends and had a checkered hairband with a big ribbon in the middle to match

"Heh i wonder if it's easy to take off" a certain perv wondered

"Fuck you IKUTO!" was the reply he got as she turned strawberry red which was to Ikuto's liking of course

"I wouldn't mind" He smirked

"dont worry Ikuto we picked it out special " Rima said sharing the same smirk

"wha-WHAT THE HELL! Can some one PLEASE tell me what going on!" The apple red faced girl demanded, Ikuto looked at his favorite kitten and said

"Well you see Am-"

"you can go die" she said blankly "would anyone else like to tell me whats going on"

"aww Amu-koi that hurts " Ikuto said dramatically clenching his hand over his heart "it Hurts Amu-koi" he said once more with his fake hurt voice and fake hurt face

"hope it does Ikuto, hope it does" she said back to him rolling her eyes

"aww you know you love me"

"just as much as i love the shit that comes out my ass" The Gang stared at disbelief, they have never seen Ikuto act like this with girls, they acted like a couple without even realizing it

"Amu i lov-"

"Die..."

~time skippy, AT the MALL!~

"operation Amuto is a go" Rima whispered to Utau as an Ikuto smirk appeared on their lips

"Okay will be splitting in to two's" Utau said smiling, a smile that ment there was something up her sleeves, the pinkitte felt shivers as she saw her smile, she averted her gaze only to see Rima sharing the same smile. Something smelled fishy and Amu knew it

"so the Partners are Kukai and me, Rima and Nagi, Yaya and kairi and last but not least Amu and Ikuto" after she had finished Amu's eyes almost popped out

"WHAT!" she screamed making people glance at her, she blushed in embarrassment " why do i have to be with that THING" she said pointing at Ikuto

"Ouch Amu-koi~ you know will have lots of fun " he pouted

"the only fun ill ever get from you is watching you slowly suffer to your death" she replied clearly unhappy about the matching "please can I-" before she cold finish her sentence everyone had already gone "DAMN"

"now now Amu-koi" Ikuto said grabbing hold of her arm "let have fun!"

Amu and Ikuto went into the arcade first and began to play and play till and house passed

"yes, yes ,Yes ,YES, YESS I WIN " Amu yelled jumping off the racing car seat and smiled brightly,clearly proud of her achievement

"yup and now its 1 win for you and 36 wins for me" Ikuto said smirking half smiling at the fact that Amu was enjoying her time with him

"shush you, you'll ruin my Happy winning mood " she joked flashing another bright smile that could make any guy feel like the luckyest guy in the world when they saw it, the smile caused Ikuto to smile warmly back at her, Amu though was not expecting this and began to blush as she realized how handsome he was when he smiled

"what's wrong Amu see something you like" he said the smirk over taking his lips once more, Ikuto was surprised when Amu hadn't insulted him or told him to shut up but instead she pouted and looked away. Smirking wider he decided to tease a little more "what is it Amu? Have yo fallen for me"

"so what if i did" the Pinkitte murmured lowering her head, Ikuto was frozen shocked for a second or two "sorry what did you say? mind repeating it for me i didn't hear you" he asked wondering if he misheard

"i said nothing you cat-cos-playing pervert!" she said stomping off but then stopped, turned, and ran towards Ikuto

"wha-" Ikuto shook as she grabbed his arm, Amu looked up at Ikuto's face with sparkles in her eyes

"you know your the best right~" she batted her eyes smiling innocently...

"What do you want?" Ikuto sighed taking a hint at where she was going with the who flattery thing

"That pair of locked and keys necklace" she beamed after they had bought it Amu smiled and told Ikuto to hold his hand out and so he did

"here this one's for you" she blushed as she gave it to him, Ikuto smiled and thanked her, Amu turned around to see two girls coming their way

"hey hot stuff want to go have some fun with us" a red head asked flirtatiously

"yh we can show you a good time" this time the blondie said biting her lips

"thanks but no thanks in on a date right now" Ikuto said , as soon as Amu heard that it was a date she blushed

"tch, Why dont you ditch her and come pay with us" the red head said hanging on to Ikuto's arm, Am was starting to get irritated

"Uh im right here ya'know " AmU said glaring at the two

"oh sorry you were so plain i couln't see you" the blondie replied smiling

"and im sorry that your desperate for a boyfriend" Amu said smiling back

"uh Bitch i am not desperate just available "

"yup You're available 24/7 cause of your face" Amu smirked as the two girls began to turn red from both anger and embarrassment

"shut up you whore" the red head said

"oh yh wait my mum's with a whore too let me just call her" Amu said getting her phone out pretending to call

"wha-"

"shush... uh yh .. uh-huh" she removed her phone away from her ear and shoved it in front of the two sluts " Here your Mum says hi" Amu smiled in a mocking way **(A/N: get it? :D for those who don't its basically. saying yh my mums with a whore right know, here your mum says hi, so she called her mum a whore)**

"tch your just jealous cause were pretty and your not" they both said looking up and down at her

"yh your right its cause im Hot and your not"Amu said mimicking her tone

"wha- we are so much better looking than you" they said struggling

"oh sorry id like to see things from your point of view but i can't seem to get my head that far up my ass" Ikuto was doing his best to hold back laughing from the very start but now he was having a coughing fit, this made the two furious

"s-shut up y-you...fail"

"Haa so did your dad's condom"

"your ganna regret this" they two said fuming

"the only thing i regret is seeing your face"

"s-s-shut- u-up you better remember this face cause i'll get you back for this" they said

"don't worry im sure no one will ever forget it, i mean seeing it once would scar them for life it'll be in the night mares" Amu smirked knowing that they were at a disadvantage

"tch what ever "

" hey wait" the pinkitte called have one more remark "if you look up the word horror online your face come out"

That did it Ikuto was laughing his head off and Amu waved as the two walked away embarrassed

"Wow Hinamori you almost made them cry" Kukai cheered high-fiving Amu "didn't think you could be so mean" he said

"Amazing, simply amazing" Rima said claping her hands

"looks like you really do live up to the title cool and spicy" Utau said

"what? how'd you know bout that?" Amu asked

"Your mum told me"

"Yaya thinks Amu-chi was funny" Yaya cheered

"indeed, very smart come-backs" Kairi praised

"well I just said what ever come to me" Amu said nervously scratching the back of her head

"though I hope i never get on your bad side" nagi joked

"looks like Amu is fit to be my Girlfriend afterall" Ikuto said smirking

"shut up you " Amu playfully punched Ikuto on the shoulder and laughed. After they went to McDonald to eat they headed straight home Amu and Ikuto had gotten closer to each other though they had not yet to realize what was in store for them in the near future .

~with Utau and Rima~

"Oi guys here's your ice cream" Amu cheered handing Rima's and Utau's cold snacks, the two girls both gave their thanks and were about to ask her questions about her 'date' with Ikuto but unfortunately for them a certain cat pulled her away while stealing parts of the pinkittes ice cream as passer bys comment on how cute the couple were, making Amu blush because of the misunderstanding and lecturing Ikuto about his actions

"operation couple like PDA check" the two smiled "looks like they're in there own little world

"got that right" Rima agreed

"Now part two of the plan" Utau whispered smirking with Rima "Operation Amuto hand lock will start tomorrow"

"Yo guys, what'cha talking 'bout" Kukai asked with his signature smile making Utau blush

"n-nothing much"Uatu said as fast as lighting looking to her feet she with a tint of pink covering her cheeks that Kukai didn't even notice but Rima on the other hand

"pfft" Rima snickered putting her hand to her mouth trying to stop it

"s-shut up y-you" Utau stuttered

"Hello Moshiro-san may i ask what you guys are up to" A purple headed boy politely asked

"u-uh w-were not u-up to any t-thing" Rima stumbled on her words looking away hoping to hide her face which was not bright red

"pfft"

"SHUT IT UTAU, SOUMA" Rima smirked knowing the affect if would have on Utau and that the girl would plot something to get her back, but she couldn't let the chance slip luckily for Utau, Kukai was an idiot

"huh i didn't say any thing" Kukai said looking confused making the two girls... and Nagi star at him in disbelief 'how can he be an incoming third year in high school" they all thought, Kukai just left them speechless and the only word that came to mind was...

"Kukai your and I-D-I-O-T" they spelled out

"what does I-D-I-O-T mean?"

"God Kukai your Amazing"

"why thank you but why am i amazing?" The three just slammed their palms against their fore head

"IDIOT"

* * *

May: THE FREAKIN' END! PLEASE **REVIEW I WANT ONLY 3 THINGS- REVIEWS, REVIEWS AND SNACKS -_- **dont judge meh

WARNING next chapter may contain Kutau and Rimahiko(i think thats how it spelled but for those who dont know what it means it's UtauxKukai and RimaxNagi


	11. Chapter 11

May:... well...someone asked if i was British...

Ikuto: And...?

May:...im not...

Amu: jeez you guys are so depressing just get on with the story

Ikuto: oh looks like some one wants Ikuto the great oh mighty

Amu: tch

May: p.s ...;P

* * *

Recap:

"Now part two of the plan" Utau whispered smirking with Rima "Operation Amuto hand lock will start tomorrow"

~Living room with the gang~

"NOOOOOOO!" Utau screamed from the top of her lungs

"Why~" The child like boy whined

"cause i said so kukai!" Uatu shouted and glared long and hard at him

"bu-"

"No" the blonde said not bothering to let him finish his sentence, after a few seconds Kukai started to pout and give Utau the look. Yes the look, the puppy eyes that even a heartless person cant ignore

"please, i wanna play the game" his said again on his knees like he was praying to her, begging her to get rid of his boredom

"f-fine, but d-dont think i-i'll have fun" She said stubbornly while looking away trying to hide her blush

"YEAH!" he said jumping up and punching the air shocking Utau, he than wrapped the girl in to a hug making Utau blush harder while in daze "hey you okay Hoshina?" he asked earning a nod, Kukai kept his left arm around her shoulder and led her upstairs, this drove her cary

"o-o-oi K-Kukai how long a-are you going to h-..h-hold on to me?" she asked averting her gaze to the floor. Kukai had not notice that he was still holding on to her and jumped away blushing and apologizing and long deafening silence dragged on until Kukai had broken it with another one of his meaningless question.

"Wanna race?" the boy said grinning like an idiot

"Wha- no" Uatu replied crossing her arms and looking away 'God, Why does he have to be so cute when he smiles like that...w-wait did i just think tha-' she thought until Kukais voice stopped her track of thoughts

"What is the little Pop-star Scared of LOSING"he was teasing, this made a vain pop on Utau's head

"No I just dont want you to CRY when I win" she said pointing her nose up to the sky "hmph"

"Yh right I'd So win and you know it" Kukai said with pride and confidence...that is until the had the race

~after their race~

"HA YOU LOSE SOUMA!" Uatu cheered as she panted and struggled to breath trying to gather all the oxygen needed in her body

"Pfft yeah right I let you win" Utau just smiled and playfully punched him on the arm as Kukai laughed still panting hard, After a few more minutes their breathing was back to normal, the two had collapsed onto the floor right after the race and had not yet bothered to get up, the two glanced at each other every now and then, one would look at the other than the other would do the same until the two made eye contact causing both teens blush and look away only to glance at each other again meeting each others gaze once more but this time they have not broke eye contact, their faces were getting closer to each other, the both of them had not notice themselves leaning forward once their lips were only cm apart their eyes slowly dropped close

" YOU FUCKIN' CROSS-DRESSING BASTERD" a voice from down the hall yelled making Utau and Kukai snap their eyes open flinching away from one another and blushing realizing what they were about to do. BAM, hearing the door slam they bothe turned their heads towards the sound just to see Rima walking away and Nagi chasing after her, the two glanced at each other and began laughing

"so shall we gather the others and play the game?" Utau asked grinning the way Kukai does making the love struck boy blush and grin as he nodded his head like a five years old who's been asked if they wanted candy

*Later when every one's Gathered*

"Right people were playing truth and dare"

"What?" the gang all said achieving a sigh from Utau

"Right everyone is playing those who don't proper you selves" the Blondie warned, everyone gulped as they saw an evil smirk form in her eyes, anyone would notice that she had already been plotting a plan for those who refuse to play, though Ikuto's heart did not waver like the others he was emotionless, until he started smirking.

"all right then let play" the blue haired cat said his smirk still in place, every one was still for a moment but Amu was to dense to get it

"i wish you all the best" Kairi started, pushing up his glasses

"good luck Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted knowing that she was in for the time of her life weather it was good or bad she didn't know

"do you best Amu-san" Nagi tried to encourage her, though he knew she was done for

"i'd take a vacation if i were you... a very very long one" Rima warned making Amu more confused

"Amu-chan im ganna miss you" Utau faked cried pulling Amu into a hug and pretending to wipe a tear from her eyes

"Hahaha YOU CAN DO IT HINAMORI" Kukai cheered patting the confused pinkitties back

The gang all wish her luck leaving Amu with no explanation what so ever as they formed a circle Amu was next to Rima and Utau

" hey Rima Utau why is everyone saying good luck to me" The two girls sweat-dropped not surprised at how dense the girl was

"look over there" they said pointing across the room to where a certain blue headed cat sat

"shit" was the one thing Amu could say

* * *

May: i got judged by Asa Nakamura :(

Ikuto: so

May: D:

Amu: at least she gave you reviews and snacks :D

May: you'll see once i rule the world i will have all the reviews and snacks in the world and no one will judged meh!~

sorry its shorter than other chapters but... yh...XP


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS I JUST ADDED ON SOME BITS ON THIS SO THAT CHAPIE 12 WASNT AS SHORT .**

May: Hey guys sorry for the long wait had mock exams and now i have to revise for my end of year math exam so i might take longer to update

Ikuto: Also she's getting a new phone not that she has any friends to call or text !

Amu: Samsung Galaxy S3 mini

Ikuto: Pfft ...mini

Amu: Mmmh~...matches ...her size pfft

May:... Bishes...review if you have any suggestions!

Ikuto: yh shes such a loner she reads all her reviews -_-

May: Thats cuz were awesome

* * *

Recap:

" hey Rima Utau why is everyone saying good luck to me" The two girls sweat-dropped not surprised at how dense the girl was

"look over there" they said pointing across the room to where a certain blue headed cat sat

"shit" was the one thing Amu could say

The bottle kept spinning and spinning and spinning as everyone just stared in panic prying to God it wouldn't land on them as it was now Rima's turn to give the dares out

"F-fuckin her HURRY UP AND LAND ON AMU!"

"Wh-what ! Utau D'hell are you saying !" The pinkitte shouted at Utau giving her the look that said You traitor, and it seems the God favored Utau because it did in fact land on Amu

"W-wh-WHY!" Amu looked as if she was being chased by a demon, tears were starting to form in her eye, even if she barely knew Rima she knew that she was a demon herself when it came to giving dares

"Amu~" the short blondie said in the sweetest and most angelic voice she could, anyone walking by would have seen an angel in front of them but the truth is that they failed to see the demon behind her. Her true colors.

"Amu im talking to you~" the demon said once more

"D-d-d-de-demon!" the poor girl yelled as she was dragged away by the demon aka Rima **(A/N: for those who dont know what aka means it also know as ;D)**

Amu Screamed for help as she was dragged into a room, the door closed and that was it, even thought Amu screamed for help the gang just gave an apologetic look and waved good bye to her

"Kyaaaaaa nooo~" they heard Amu scream from behind the closed doors "HELP MEEE~"

"HOLD STIll. "

"NO dont come any closer~!"

"Whahahaha you ant getting away from me!"

"KyAa GeT aWaY FrOm Me YoU D-D-Demon!"

"WHAHAHAHA" they heard a Bang and suddenly the screaming stopped, the door squeaked open and Rima came out smiling followed by a lifeless Amu tumbling behind, her hair was messed up her clothes wrinkled and teared a little.

"A-ahh...um R-R-R-Ri-ma..." Nagi stuttered

"Yes Nagi" Rima replied in a sweet tone as she slowly turned her head towards the purple headed boy with a smile plastered on her lips

"N-n-n-n-ne-never m-m-min-d-d-d" Nagi half screamed half squeaked in fear

"Now lets let Amu do her dare " Rima smiled in satisfaction as the lifeless girl stumbled to her destination stopping in front of Ikuto and garbing his hand

*CLICK* *CLICK*

When Amu sat down Next to the confused blue cat the gang saw what had caused the clicking.

"HANDCUFFS!" the gang screamed all together excluding Amu who was still trembling from what happened earlier and Utau , Ikuto and Rima who just smirked.

/

"So...shall we continue with the game" Rima suggested with a smirk still plastered on her face causing everyone to shiver, they were all a little afraid of playing but seeing Rima glare at them...if looks could kill, her glare would have skinned us alive, tortured us, put salt into our unskinned**(A/N: i dont think this is a really word unskinned..lol)** body and let us die slowly and painfully. They prayed to God and asked...how...how can he put such an evil soul in to something so tiny..something so cute and tine...**(A/N: To all religious people hope i didn't offend you if i did please review or PM me)**

Everyone sat back down, while Amu looked as if she was about to scream from terror when Rima gave her a side smirk

"Heh..."Rima laughed, low enough for Amu to hear and no one else...but of course Ikuto heard it to

"Looks like i have something fun in-store for me huh" Ikuto whispered to Rima and Utau as the exchanged looks and smirks

"OH MY GOD. Will you guys STOP smirking, its like there's three Ikutos in the room!" Amu cried "Nagi save me~" the pinkitte said giving Nagi the puppy dog eyes but one glare from Rima made him snap out of Amus spell like look

"S-s-sor-r-rry Amu-chan b-but I d-don't w-w-want t-t-to DIE" He screamedthe last part as Rima held pictures of Nagi cross dressing behind Amus back...This is what you call Black Mail

"What kind of girlfriend blackmails their own boyfriend?" Utau asked

" Oh please Utau like you never thought of black mailing Kukai" Rima said as she put the pictures away

"W-w-well...IT was a good idea though" the pop star whined

"Hey you were ganna black mail me!" Kukai shouted jumping up as he pointed at the love of his life

"W-w-w-we-well..u-umm...Y-you were really pi-pissing me o-of so i..." she began but her vice become murmurs before she finished her sentence

" I can believe this...What kind of-"

"Excuse You!" Utau yelled as fire started to rise up in her eyes " You should be grateful you going out with me and not some random hobo you soccer head, and for your information I AM THE BEST THERE IS-

"ahem" the other girls interrupted

" ..For him that is.."

"oh ok" the nodded agreeing

"Any ways back to the topic, I AM AMAZING AND YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT I HAVENT BROKEN UP WITH YOU YET YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Utau finished as she huffed

"Okay im sorry you are amazing and the best for me and i am grateful to have you" Kukai said smiling as he pulled the pop star into a huge

"..." Utau's cheeks began to redden as Kukai held her..."DAMN RIGHT I AM!" Utau screamed jumping up

"Yup your the Best " Kukai now to jumping up and looping his arm around Utaus neck

"HELL YH!" they both screamed

"HELL FUCK~ING MY ASS GET BACK TO THE GAME NOW!" Rima screamed leaving a long silence hanging in the air.

"H-h-h-h-hai" they all screamed apart from Ikuto **(A/N: For those who dont know what hai means its kinda like saying Yes or ok)**


End file.
